Torcher
"Radiation? EMP? Which one to use." - Torcher Operator - The Peoples Liberation Army of China recieved a large shipment of M3A7 Predator tanks in the B-Type Class, but after procuring a license to build the tanks in China, they were built and codenamed the Type-66 Torcher MBT due to modifications, the tank can use a variety of Depleted Uranium & EMP Shells for any situation which China can deal with. They are powered by a Small Nuclear Reactor which allows it to go faster than standard C-Type & A-Type Predators. The tank is one of many variants. Operational History "Before we produced the Torcher, we done research, gave it some good equipment and other features." - Chinese researcher during an Interview with a Company Scientist - Unlike the Company of Liberty's Repeating Cannon & Flare Launching M3A7C "Mantis" Predator and America's standard M3A7, the Torcher is equipped with a Small Rocket Launcher which launches Napalm-Tipped Rockets at a hostile targets, unfortunately the tank is also vulnerable to being unstable, if its engine is heavily damaged after a firefight, the tank is vunerable if its drive core is destroyed. The Torcher first saw battlefield combat in China's service in 2030. Whilst deployed on the battlefield, the Torcher is a decent offensive and defensive battle tank. When in offensive stances, the tank equips its Depleted Uranium Shells; whilst in combat mode, the tank is mostly good when dealing with enemy combat vehicles that come close to the Torcher. A Defensive combat stance was issued to several Torcher Tanks during the early parts of 2031, in that earlier time, Torcher operators can utilise specially designed Electro-Magnetic Pulse shells. Designed to disable vehicles and structures on the battlefield, EMP Shells were mostly designed for defensive capabilities when a base is being attacked by enemy forces trying to gain control; this allowed the Torcher to become rather than just a battle tank, but a multi-role battle tank. In a move to ensure its pilots are immune to radiation after the tank blows up, there have been orders of armour which is immune to radioactive substances. Their new imported armour allows them to resistant to not just radiation, but it makes them resistant to toxic weapons, along with their new armour added into the chassis and its turret, the damage done to Turcher Tanks. Nuclear and EMP Combined To be added... Related Vehicles The Torcher was originally known as the M3A7B Predator Type-B. But however since the Predator Tank was starting to become outdated by the Grizzly and the Crusader Tank, the Peoples Republic of China acquired permission from the Americans to build the tank with the designation Type-66 Torcher. Still there are more vehicles based on the previous Predator. M3A7 Predator Battle Tank One of many American battle tanks in active service in the US Task Forces, the M3A7 Predator is still more than capable of fighting for world peace. While being outdated and succeeded by the M4 Grizzly, the Predator can fight well with its cannon against battle tanks from all corners of the world. The old Predator (sometimes called A-Type variant) is unlike its brothers from China and AN upgraded with Composite Armour like all US tanks. And today in the present, the Predator serves in the Ace Air Force Sector of General Granger. M3A7C Mantis Support Tank Imported from the United States, the C-Type variant of the famous M3A7 Predator is an asset to the forces of the Company of Liberty and codenamed the Manis, armed with Repeating Cannon, which can deals with enemy forces in no time, especially light armoured vehicles and tanks. As a support vehicle, the Mantis is equipped with grenade launcher, but instead of launching real grenades, the tank can launche flares to distract the enemy while retreating or the opposite, pushing forward. Behind the Scenes * Uses the same model as the M3A7 Predator, this version of the tank will receive some modifications such as nuclear-based attachments. :* Further improvements such as skin recolour and model additions will be included * There will also be some EMP equipment with which the Torcher can disable buildings. Category:Units Category:Units of the Iron Dragon PLA Category:Vehicles Category:Units of Multiple Origins